


saucy boys - awsten x awsten x awsten x awsten x awsten

by knightsten



Category: waterparks - Fandom
Genre: :|, M/M, Weird, awsten x awsten, sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsten/pseuds/knightsten
Summary: things get a little saucy in the kitchen - written march 19 2018





	saucy boys - awsten x awsten x awsten x awsten x awsten

It was dinner time in the Awsten⁵ household. It was Pink Awsten's turn tonight to make dinner.

He decided that spaghetti would be best for the other Awstens. Everyone except Blonde Awsten liked spaghetti. Blonde Awsten would have to fucking live with spaghetti.

Also, spaghetti nights were their "special" nights. Everyone liked these nights.

Pink started making the noodles and left them to boil. Then he started making the tomato sauce.

It was... hot. Temperature and appearance.

"Oh, yeah, fuck me." Pink shuddered at the thought of the sauce entering his body.

"What's for dinner?" Brown with blonde tips asked. Pink snapped out of his trance and looked up at him.

"Spaghetti." Pink winked and smiled. BB got the message and felt flustered. They had an amazing spaghetti night last week and nothing could beat it.

BB decided to take a risk and he walked over to Pink. He leaned into his ear and sensually whispered, "Why wait until dinner to have some fun?" 

Pink quivered and felt his insides blend.

"You're right." Pink looked to BB and kissed him.

Pink tasted something on BB's lips.

"Who did you suck off recently? He tastes delicious." Pink moaned.

"Blue."  BB replied. Pink pulled away and nodded.

Pink went to Blue Awsten's room and knocked on the wooden door.

"Yeah?" Blue called from inside his room.

"Come out here." Pink demanded.

Blue opened his door and stepped out. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Let's fuck." Pink demanded.

"What?!" Blue was confused.

"You tasted really good on BB's lips, you'd taste better with some sauce."

Blue felt his throbbing dick grow hard in his pants. "Oh golly," he whispered. "Damn."

"The sauce is almost done, let's go get the others." Pink said. He walked away from Blue.

Purple and Blonde must've known what was going on because just then they walked in.

"Let's wait until the sauce is done?" Blonde said.

"NO!" BB yelled and turned the heat off. He picked up the pan off the stove and set it on the counter.

"I guess we're doing this now then." Blue said and ripped off his pants. The other four followed what he did and soon all had their small hard peens out.

"Get ready." Pink commanded. The other four got down on their hands and knees with their asses facing Pink.

"Who's gonna start this time?" Blue asked. Purple volunteered but BB was chosen by Pink. He got in the front of the line.

Pink took a ladle and scooped a spoonful of sauce into it. He took the pan with him as he walked over to BB.

Pink poured the burning hot sauce in between BB's ass cheeks. He put the pan under his crotch area as BB's hair burned off and fell into the pan.

It smelled really fucking bad.

BB moaned. 

"Shut up you fucking sauce slut, I didn't even fuck you yet." Pink demanded. He was obviously the daddy of the group 😜 ew vomit

Pink lined himself up with BB and pushed in.

"Your dick is so small it feels like an anal tampon." BB laughed because it was true.

"SHUT UP RAT" Pink yelled and started fucking him harder.

"There you go, now I feel it." BB said.

Soon BB came and it went into the pot. Pink used his finger and mixed the white and red. Then he moved over to Blue.

He used the leftover sauce that was still on his dick as a lubricant to fuck Blue and soon Blue shot his children into the pot too.

The same happened with Blonde and Purple.

Then Pink put his dick in the sauce and white juiced into it. He mixed all the fluids together with his small peen and soon it was thick and pink.

"Y'all ready for the best part?" Pink asked and everyone nodded.

Pink poured the sauce all over his own ass and contorted his body so he could lick it off.

His tongue went into his hole and his head was stuck.

"Shit, help me!" He mumbled.

Blue had an idea. He scraped the remaining sauce out of the pan and ate it.

"BLUE NO!" BB screamed.

Blue levitated off the ground and was floating in the middle of the room. His body was glowing white.

"AHHHHH" BB screamed again and ran into a wall. He knocked himself out and died.

Pink got his tongue unstuck to see dead BB. He just shrugged.

A wailing sound came from the pot.

Purple looked in it. There was a baby.

"Oh my god!" He screamed and leaned down to grab the baby.

The baby's eyes rolled back. "I am a saucy sperm demon. Obey me or fucking die." It satanicaly said.

Blonde walked over to the baby. He started eating it.

Soon the baby was all inside of Blonde's stomach.

"Tastes like bedsheets. Huh." he simply stated.

"Okay but what the fuck is going on." Purple asked.

The ones alive shrugged.

Suddenly Blue exploded and parts of Awsten were everywhere.

A bloody skeleton was all that was left. It started moving. "IM FUCKING DEAD LMAOOO" Blue's skeleton screamed.

"That's fucking hot." Pink growled, He picked up some bloody skin and meat pieces of Blue's body and walked over to his skeleton.

He pushed the meat into his skeleton mouth.

Blood ran down his chin.

Pink realized how sensitive he was. He passed out, hit his head, and died from a sudden concussion/coma/brain aneurism.

Blonde and Purple started crying. They didn't know what was going on. lmfao me neither

Suddenly, the whole house collapsed.

Purple and Blonde were dead.

But out of the rubble, a hand covered in long multicolored hair shot up.

Travis the baby would get revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> why


End file.
